


Я несу твоё сердце в себе

by ElasticLove



Series: Жизнь без тебя [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Stiles, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, M/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Стайлзу шесть, когда он впервые слышит у себя в голове голос Дерека.Или что может иногда случиться, когда вы находите родственную душу. В мире, где не существует родственных душ.





	Я несу твоё сердце в себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563851) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



**Я ношу твое сердце с собой,**  
 **Я ношу твое сердце в себе.**  
 **Где бы ни был я, ты со мной.**  
 **Что б ни сделал я, свершено тобой** *.

****  
  
Стайлзу было шесть, когда он впервые услышал голос Дерека у себя в голове. Он играл в супергероев на заднем дворе своего дома, свалился со стены и теперь бесформенной грудой лежал в грязи, боясь от ужаса даже шевельнуться. Дико болела рука. И когда первоначальный шок прошел, он разрыдался, глотая всхлипы и нескончаемый поток слез. Именно тогда Стайлз услышал его впервые.  
  
 _«Что случилось?»_.  
  
Стайлз заикнулся на очередном всхлипе и огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг никого не было, но он слышал голос так же ясно, как день. Он судорожно выдохнул.   
  
 _«Почему ты плачешь?»_.  
  
И снова этот голос. Детский голос. По крайней мере, ему так показалось, но он не видел вокруг никакого другого ребенка. Когда он попытался приподняться, чтобы взглянуть внимательнее, руку прострелило острой болью. Он скукожился и вновь разрыдался.  
  
— Я упал, — натужно всхлипнул Стайлз, — и мо-моя ру-рука боли-ит.   
  
 _«Где твоя мама?»_.  
  
Он понял, что все происходило в его голове. Голос звучал в его голове. Забота и беспокойство тонкими усиками обвили его, убаюкивая, стараясь успокоить. Стайлз едва заметил хлопнувшую дверь и рванувшую к нему маму.   
  
— Она уже идет, — сказал он вслух. Когда мама оказалась рядом, по его лицу вновь заструились слезы. Она с помрачневшим лицом оглядела его неестественно вывернутую руку. — Она уже здесь, — едва слышно произнес Стайлз. — Все будет хорошо, потому что она пришла.   
  
 _«Ладно, ладно, это хорошо»_.   
  
А потом голос исчез.   
  


***

  
  
Из больницы он вернулся с гипсом, и острая боль в руке перетекла в легкое беспокойство, потому что ему дали обезболивающее. В общей суматохе никто не успел приготовить нормальный ужин, поэтому в качестве специального лечения папа заказал на дом пиццу. И самое главное — ему не нужно было идти в школу! В целом он посчитал, что сломанная рука — это не так уж плохо.   
  
В больнице он не вспоминал о странном голосе. Но сейчас, лежа на своей кровати и глядя на светящиеся в темноте звезды, которыми мама украсила потолок в его комнате, он не мог о нем не думать. Он уверен, что рядом никого не было, но точно знал, что что-то слышал.   
  
— Эй? — негромко позвал он. — Ты еще здесь?   
  
Никакого ответа. Вообще ничего. Хотя Стайлз совсем не разочаровался. Как и многие дети, он был настойчивым, легковерным и капризным. Только то, что он сейчас не услышал ответа, не означало, что ничего не было. Это означало лишь то, что нужно попробовать еще.   
  
— Я сломал руку, — шепотом рассказал он в тишину комнаты. — Вот почему мне было так больно.   
  
Долгое время ничего не происходило. А потом…   
  
 _«Однажды я сломал себе палец. Это тоже очень больно»_.   
  
Голос был приятным. Ему это понравилось. Такой мягкий и настороженный, но дружелюбный. Он звучал в голове и отзывался внутри теплом и надеждой.   
  
Стайлз прикусил губу, улыбаясь.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?   
  
 _«Дерек»_ , — тут же представился голос, —  _«а тебя?»_.   
  
— Стайлз, — он на мгновение замолк. — Так ты кто-то типа воображаемого человека или призрака?   
  
 _«Нет!»_  — голос Дерека прозвучал обиженно. —  _«Конечно, нет»_.   
  
— Ну, если ты не призрак, — Стайлз скептически фыркнул, — тогда где ты?   
  
 _«Я обычный человек. Сижу в своей комнате, читаю книгу. К тому же, ты первый со мной заговорил! Откуда мне знать, что именно ты не призрак?»_  — Стайлз услышал в голосе обвинение и краешком сознания ощутил чужое недовольство. Это было так странно.   
  
— Я сломал руку, — резонно заметил он, — а призраки не ломают руки, они вообще ничего коснуться не могут.  _Все_  это знают!  
  
Дерек не ответил, и на мгновение Стайлз испугался, что обидел его.  
  
— Я перестану говорить, если хочешь, — сокрушенно сказал он.   
  
 _«Нет, все нормально. Книга все равно скучная»_ , — со вздохом ответил Дерек.   
  
Стайлз снова откинулся головой на подушку и улыбнулся. Они тихо разговаривали с Дереком, пока он не провалился в сон.   
  


***

  
  
В тот момент он не сомневался.   
  
Не в чем было сомневаться.   
  
Он был просто ребенком. Разговаривать с Дереком, слышать голос Дерека он считал таким же естественным, как дышать.   
  


***

  
  
За следующие несколько дней Стайлз узнал, что Дереку девять, он не любит свеклу, у него две сестры, и он живет на краю большого леса. В течение дня они постоянно о чем-то болтали. Родители Стайлза воспринимали все это в шутку, хоть все время и называли Дерека его «воображаемым другом».   
  
— Но ма-а-м, Дерек не «воображаемый»! — Стайлз повторил это, наверное, в миллионный раз за эту неделю. — Он настоящий. Он сам мне сказал.   
  
— Понимаешь, — тепло ответила мама, — он настоящий для тебя, и это самое главное.   
  
Сердито насупившись, Стайлз поднялся в свою комнату. Когда новизна ощущений после перелома прошла, ему стало скучно и одиноко.   
  
— Из-за этой руки я ничего не могу делать! — вслух пожаловался он.   
  
 _«Неправда»_ , — мгновенно отозвался Дерек.   
  
— Правда, — горячо возразил Стайлз. — Назови мне хоть что-нибудь, что я могу, и я докажу, что ты неправ.   
  
 _«Смотреть телевизор»_.   
  
— Да ну, я уже посмотрел все, что хотел. Мне надоел телевизор, так что это не считается.   
  
 _«Естественно считается»_ , — Стайлз услышал вздох. —  _«Слушай, мне пора. Мама зовет, нам нужно уходить. Когда я вернусь, мы можем продолжить… если хочешь»_.   
  
— Да, хорошо, — Стайлз немного успокоился.   
  


***

  
  
Так все и продолжалось. Проходили месяцы, незаметно пролетел год, два, а потом и три. Стайлз завел себе друзей в школе: сначала это был Скотт, а потом к ним присоединились Лидия и Дэнни.   
  
«Настоящие» друзья, как называла их его мама. Это раздражало Стайлза, потому что Дерек тоже был его  _настоящим_  другом.  _Лучшим_  другом.   
  
Они разговаривали все время, и теперь им необязательно было делать это вслух.   
  
Если сконцентрироваться, Стайлз мог спроецировать на Дерека свои мысли и чувства. Это как молиться, за исключением того, что Дерек отвечал, потому что Дерек был  _настоящим_. Он это знал наверняка, потому что когда ему было семь, он уговорил маму отправить кое-что на почтовый адрес Дерека. Это был яркий цветной рисунок — сам Стайлз, его мама и папа, стоящие перед их домом. А сверху он нацарапал огромными буквами: «Посмотри! Я существую! С любовью, Стайлз xx». Мама подыграла, позволила отправить это на случайный адрес в штате Нью-Йорк, который дал ей Стайлз, утверждая, что ему его дал Дерек. Хотя Дерек рисунок получил и в точности его описал, Стайлзу не нужны были другие доказательства. Дерек существовал на самом деле, и ничто не могло доказать ему обратное. К сожалению, мама Дерека не позволила тому отправить что-либо в ответ, и это было досадно. Но уже не имело никакого значения. Стайлз мог сказать, когда Дерек боялся, злился, был счастлив или взволнован, его чувства буквально звенели сквозь созданную ими связь. Только это было важно. Стайлзу нравилось это. Ему нравилось не знать, где заканчивается он и начинается Дерек.   
  
Иногда они болтали во время школьных занятий, и Стайлзу даже не нужно было для этого открывать рот. Один раз Стайлз посреди урока помог Дереку с орфографическим тестом, и никто, кроме них двоих, этого не понял.   
  
Они разговаривали  _обо всем_. О любимых компьютерных играх, покемонах, супергероях и еще о тысяче разных вещей. Никто не знал Стайлза лучше Дерека. Ни-кто.   
  
Но темы разговоров не всегда были легкими. Стайлзу снились кошмары, столько, сколько он себя помнил. Он всегда был беспокойным ребенком, и воображение частенько играло против него. В такие моменты, когда он со всхлипами и ужасом просыпался от очередного плохого сна, Дерек всегда просыпался вместе с ним. Он разговаривал с ним, шутил и заставлял смеяться, успокаивал. Отвлекал Стайлза от его воспаленного воображения, пока тот снова не засыпал, обнимая руками подушку.   
  
Круто было иметь такого друга как Дерек.   
  
Но…   
  
Но чем старше становился Стайлз, тем он четче понимал — то, что происходит между ним и Дереком, это не совсем… нормально.   
  
Кажется, никто больше не делал того, что делали они с Дереком. Нет, у Скотта была воображаемая подруга, которую звали Харли, но та была… воображаемой. Скотт не слышал ее голос, не чувствовал то, что чувствовала она. Это не то же самое. (Скотт обижался, когда Стайлз пытался объяснить, что если они не общались пару дней, то это была катастрофа).   
  
Когда Стайлзу было шесть, родители считали его «воображаемую» дружбу с Дереком чем-то милым, но спустя какое-то время они начали от нее уставать. А сейчас же они даже слышать не хотели о том, что  _Дерек_ говорил или что  _Дерек_  думал, и стоило только услышать его имя, их лица напрягались, а улыбки становились натянутыми. Дерек для них был фазой, которую Стайлзу давно пора было перерасти. Он стал следить за своими словами, стараясь не упоминать имя Дерека в разговорах. Но временами он просто не мог с собой совладать, имя Дерека само срывалось с языка, потому что рот Стайлза всегда был на шаг впереди его мозга.   
  
Ему было двенадцать, он сидел за круглым столом и обедал с родителями, когда все пошло наперекосяк.   
  
— Милый, как прошел твой день? — поинтересовалась мама.   
  
— Хорошо, мам. Нам со Скоттом поручили совместный научный проект, мисс Джекман хочет, чтобы мы вырастили плесень на разных видах пищи. Скотт назвал это мерзостью, а я считаю, что это клево. В любом случае, Дерек рассказал, что в прошлом году делал похожий эксперимент, и…   
  
Слова застряли в горле, а выражение маминого лица стало каким-то жалостливым и…грустным. Между бровей отца пролегла морщина.   
  
— Неважно, — быстро продолжил Стайлз. — Это просто было круто.   
  
Тем же вечером, подойдя к вершине лестницы, он услышал, как родители обсуждали его.   
  
— Ему давно пора с этим покончить, Клаудия, — послышался суровый шепот отца. — Двенадцатилетние дети не разговаривают со своими воображаемыми друзьями.   
  
— От этого никто не страдает! — сокрушенно возразила мама.   
  
— Если бы он признавал, что Дерек на самом деле воображаемый, тогда да, но он говорит о нем, как о реально существующем человеке. Как будто они по-настоящему разговаривают друг с другом. Это  _неправильно_.   
  
— Он просто смышленый ребенок с гиперактивным вообра…   
  
Остальная часть разговора потерялась за закрывшейся дверью.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал беспокойство и тревогу.   
  
— Дер! — негромко позвал он.   
  
 _«Чтслчилось?»_ , — невнятно пробормотал Дерек, его голова была еще затуманена сном, и это ощущение передавалось сквозь связь, заставляя чувствовать вялость. Стайлз широко зевнул.   
  
— Ты кому-нибудь обо мне рассказывал?   
  
 _«Раньше да»_ , — после долгой паузы признался Дерек. —  _«Сейчас уже нет»_.   
  
— Кажется, папа считает меня сумасшедшим, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Они оба думают, что ты ненастоящий, — он поскреб пальцами щеку. — Иногда я думаю, что ты ненастоящий.   
  
 _«Понимаю. Бывают времена, когда я тоже думаю, что ты нереальный. Но я все еще храню тот твой рисунок, который ты прислал, поэтому знаю, что ты должен быть настоящий. Я знаю, что ты есть»_.  
  
— Так, минутку, ты иногда думаешь, что меня не существует? — Стайлза немного возмутили слова Дерека.   
  
 _«Ну да. И что дальше? То есть для тебя нормально сомневаться в моем существовании, а для меня в твоем — нет?»_.   
  
— Ага! — Стайлз протянул последнюю «а». — Голос в моей голове не может думать, что я не существую. Это уже точно безумие.   
  
 _«Идиот»_ , — рассмеялся Дерек. —  _«К тому же, твой голос тоже в моей голове, помнишь?»._.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал веселье Дерека, просочившееся в его сознание, окутавшее, словно теплые объятия.   
  
— Мы должны встретиться, — сонно промямлил он. — Если ты настоящий и все такое, мы должны где-нибудь встретиться и доказать это.   
  
 _«Как?»_ , — Дерек насмешливо фыркнул. —  _«Тебе только исполнилось двенадцать, мне почти пятнадцать, твои родители не верят в мое существование, и мои родители не знают о твоем существовании. Мы живем на разных концах страны. Какой у тебя план, гений?»._  
  
— Еще не знаю, но что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Но сейчас это казалось ему невыполнимой задачей.   
  
 _«Однажды, когда мы станем старше, то где-нибудь встретимся, обязательно встретимся, и я докажу, что настоящий. Я покажу тебе твой рисунок, и ты поймешь, что это я»_ , — это были обычные слова Дерека, когда речь заходила об их встрече.  
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, — проворчал Стайлз. — Ладно. Хотя мне пора все-таки прекратить говорить о тебе людям, иначе родители отправят меня на лечение.   
  
 _«Мне давно пришлось так сделать. Никто этого не понимал, и я не…»_.   
  
— Не хотел, чтобы люди считали тебя психом? — закончил за него Стайлз.   
  
 _«Да»_ , — вздохнул Дерек.   
  
У Стайлза тут же испортилось настроение. Он точно знал, что Дерек существует. Каким бы хорошим ни было его воображение, оно не достаточно хорошее, чтобы выдумать Дерека, и Стайлзу не хотелось утаивать того, как какой-то грязный секретик — он был для него слишком важен; но ему так же не хотелось, чтобы родители считали его чокнутым.   
  
— Мы же по-прежнему можем общаться, верно? — голос Стайлза дал трещину. — Даже если ты всего лишь плод моего воображения?   
  
 _«Эй, я всегда буду рядом с тобой»_ , — ласково сказал Дерек. —  _«Даже если ты просто плод моего воображения!»_.   
  
Стайлз рассмеялся. Он чувствовал, как Дерек позволяет связи открыться еще больше, расцвести, посылает утешение и успокоение, согревающее изнутри.   
  
Он представить себе не мог, как кто-то может без этого жить.   
  


***

  
  
Постепенно их отношения начали меняться. На первый взгляд это было незаметно. Стайлз по-прежнему разговаривал  _с ним_ , но теперь никогда не говорил  _о нем_. Никому. Даже Скотту.   
  
Жизнь Дерека стала более загруженной, и на Стайлза оставалось меньше времени. Домашней работы заметно прибавилось, и он присоединился к баскетбольной команде своей школы. У него даже появилась  _девушка_. Последнее почему-то оставило в душе неприятный осадок. Стайлзу не нравилось думать об этом, хоть он и не понимал причин.   
  
Но они все равно находили время друг для друга, тянулись и устанавливали контакт в разное время дня. И обязательно общались каждый вечер, когда Стайлз уже валялся в своей постели.   
  
Они друзья навечно. Стайлз был в этом уверен.   
  


***

  
  
Стайлзу исполнилось тринадцать, когда заболела его мама. Лобно-височная деменция, вот как они это назвали. Медленно ползущая тварь, опутывающая мозг мамы, которая забирала ее по кусочкам. Она приходила как ночной воришка, и с каждым днем мамы становилось все меньше. Началось все с мелочей — она не могла вспомнить, куда положила ключи или часы. Имя сына периодически вылетало у нее из головы. Вертелось на кончике языка, но в какие-то моменты она не могла его сразу вспомнить.   
  
Поначалу она посмеивалась над собственной забывчивостью. Но деменция вела себя агрессивно, яростно пожирая ее память. Вскоре мама уже не могла вспомнить, для каких замков предназначался тот или иной ключ, как определить время на часах, которые она не могла найти. Еще через какое-то время она перестала признавать мужа, своих родителей или Стайлза. Деменция уничтожала ее изнутри. С каждым днем она становилась все более потерянной, и как Стайлз ни старался, он не мог помочь ей найтись.   
  
Он стал замкнутым и все меньше времени проводил с друзьями в школе. Его жизнь закружилась вокруг призрака болезни его мамы.   
  
Он перестал так часто тянуться к Дереку. Он хотел, но боялся. Он упоминал о том, что у него заболела мама, но не стал вдаваться в подробности.   
  
Все дело в том, что мама теряла рассудок прямо у него на глазах, и Стайлз не мог отделаться он гложущих его мыслей, настойчивого страха, что Дерек не настоящий человек, живущий где-то в штате Нью-Йорк. Он опасался, что Дерек — симптом, знак того, что его собственный мозг поврежден, а вовсе не реальный друг. Эти мысли не давали ему спать по ночам.   
  


***

  
  
В тот вечер, когда мама умерла, папа уехал куда-то на вызов, и он стоял в одиночестве возле ее постели в больничной палате.   
  
Стайлз крепко сжимал ее руку, но ее взгляд был пустым. Мама понятия не имела, кто стоит перед ней. Когда, в конце концов, ее сердце остановилось, и аппарат оповестил об этом ровным непрерывным писком, палата наполнилась медицинским персоналом. Его собственное сердце скрутило болью. Он выскользнул из палаты и забился в тихий угол, не сдерживая всхлипов. Горе словно разорвало его пополам. Буквально сразу же он почувствовал, как Дерек пытается дотянуться к нему через их связь, ощутил окутавшую его волну беспокойства.   
  
 _«Стайлз!»_ , — в голове лихорадочно зазвучал голос Дерека. —  _«Стайлз! Что с тобой?»_.   
  
Он не ответил. У него не было слов, только невыразимая боль, которая скрутила его грудь и ни на секунду не отпускала.   
  
 _«Стайлз! Поговори со мной, пожалуйста!»_.   
  
Голос Дерека был взволнованным, умоляющим. Стайлз еще сильнее сжался в комок, захлебываясь слезами.   
  
— Отстань! — Стайлз вытеснял голос Дерека из своей головы, противился связи, чего никогда еще раньше не делал. Он просто не мог сейчас говорить. Не мог выдержать тяжесть чьей-то тревоги. Даже если это Дерек.   
  
Это слишком тяжело.  
  
Это все слишком тяжело.   
  
Позже, когда Стайлза обнаружила Мелисса МакКол, он все еще ютился в том же самом углу, но его слезы уже высохли. Она завернула Стайлза в одеяло и обняла его крепко, тепло, успокаивающе. Так, как должна обнимать мама. Его мама уже очень давно так его не обнимала. И никогда уже больше не обнимет. Стайлз оттолкнул от себя Мелиссу.   
  
Папа приехал в больницу и позже забрал его домой. В дом, полный воспоминаний и призраков другой жизни.   
  
В ту ночь он спал в отцовской постели, вцепившись в него намертво. Впервые он спал в комнате родителей с тех самых пор, когда был еще совсем маленьким.   
  
Он не тянулся к Дереку. Где-то на задворках сознания он ощущал, как Дерек пытается дотянуться до него, дозваться, но Стайлз его прогонял.   
  
Он просто не мог.   
  
Столько всего умещалось в его голове, но на данный момент там хватало места лишь горю и жгучей боли. Стайлз пролежал в постели два дня. Он не ел, не спал, а по ночам, зарывшись носом в один из маминых старых свитеров, пытался уловить запах ее духов. Когда он поднимался с постели, то призраком бродил по дому, зависал над ее фотографиями, уныло перебирал ее украшения и слушал ее любимую музыку. Потеря была для него как открытая рана, и каждый раз, когда она начинала покрываться коркой, он отковыривал ее, желая вновь почувствовать. Казалось, если эта боль заглохнет, то он начнет забывать свою мать.   
  
Дерек еще пытался с ним поговорить, но его голос становился все тише и тише, пока не исчез совсем.   
  


***

  
  
Папа вернулся на работу.  
  
Он вернулся в школу. Друзья неуверенно мялись рядом, неосознанно подталкивая его на грань тоски. Они хотели помочь, но не знали, что сказать, а он в любом случае не хотел ничего слышать. Начались пропуски занятий. Так было легче, чем пробовать казаться нормальным, чтобы их успокоить.   
  
Он никогда уже не будет нормальным.   
  
Никогда не был.   
  
Он проводил свои дни, гуляя по заповеднику, сидя под деревьями и пуская блинчики по озеру.   
  


***

  
  
Прошло три месяца со дня ее смерти. Во вторник он сидел под корявым деревом в заповеднике, хотя должен был учиться в школе, но он вновь пропустил занятия. Тогда он наконец-то вновь попытался дотянуться до Дерека. Не зная, зачем, он просто это сделал. Несмотря ни на что, эта привычка прочно сидела в нем — инстинктивное желание поговорить с Дереком никуда не делось. Стайлз мысленно потянулся к нему, даже не успев осознать свой импульс.   
  
— У меня мама умерла, — вслух сказал он. Впервые произнеся эти слова, он затаив дыхание ждал ответа Дерека.   
  
Ничего не произошло, и Стайлза тонкой иголочкой кольнула паника.   
  
Он ждал хоть чего-нибудь. Он ждал от Дерека сочувствия, утешения или даже злости за то, что Стайлз прогнал его. Но его ждала лишь гулкая тишина.   
  
Впервые после смерти мамы он чувствовал что-то, помимо апатии, злости или душераздирающего горя.   
  
Страх.  
  
— Дерек? — Стайлз слышал, как дрожит собственный голос. — Моя мама умерла.   
  
Ничего. Он пытался нащупать связь — ту связь, которая была всегда с ним с шестилетнего возраста, — но не чувствовал ее. В груди поднималась паника.   
  
— Дерек?   
  
— Дерек! — Стайлз попытался вновь вызвать его, стараясь ухватиться за ниточку сознания Дерека.   
  
Ничего.   
  
Только темнота.   
  
Пустота.   
  
Одиночество.   
  
— Дерек?! — прокричал он в неподвижный воздух. — Где ты?   
  
Ответа не было, только ветер шуршал в кронах деревьев.   
  
Впервые за долгое время Стайлз сорвался и заплакал.   
  


***

  
  
Он учился жить без мамы.   
  
Учился жить без Дерека.   
  
И трудно сказать, о ком он скучал больше.   
  
Все вокруг говорило о его маме, семейный дом был окутан воспоминаниями о ней, и это причиняло боль, но вместе с тем странным образом успокаивало. Она была настоящей. Он все еще ощущал ее рядом, когда пытался приготовить ее любимое блюдо или слышал по радио одну из дурацких, но любимых ею песен, которые он знал наизусть. Складывалось ощущение, что она приглядывает за ним. Постепенно он научился ценить эти маленькие моменты.   
  
Эта боль успокаивала.   
  
Он не забыл ее.   
  
И не забудет.   
  
С Дереком все было иначе. У Стайлза не было никаких доказательств, что Дерек существует за пределами его головы. И поговорить было не с кем. Изначально никто не верил в существование Дерека. Черт, временами сам Стайлз не верил. Сейчас у него оставались лишь воспоминания, но и они со временем начинали походить на фантазии. Он так привык к постоянному присутствию Дерека, к чувствам и эмоциям, просачивающимся сквозь его собственные. Теперь все это исчезло, и у него не было ни единого способа узнать, было ли это правдой.   
  
В конце концов, он решил сделать для своего здравомыслия единственное, что мог. Он попытался выбросить Дерека из головы.   
  
Не сработало.   
  
Тоска по нему была такой сильной, такой глубокой. Как будто кто-то вырезал сердце Стайлза, но он это каким-то образом пережил, он все еще был здесь, и никто вокруг не заметил зияющей дыры в его груди.   
  


***

  
  
Он справлялся. Они с отцом выкарабкивались из этого вместе. Забота друг о друге давала так необходимые им силы прожить еще один день. Со временем Стайлз вновь начал контактировать с миром и записался к психологу. Он много говорил о матери. И даже о Дереке. Он рассказал ей, что Дерек — друг, который переехал сразу после смерти мамы. Психолог сочувствовала, и он был рад возможности хоть с кем-то поговорить о Дереке.   
  
Текло время. В школе дела шли в гору, Стайлз решительно взялся за учебу и вернулся в строй. Он даже боролся с Лидией за право произнести выпускную речь, но в итоге победила все же она.   
  
У него были хорошие оценки, даже более того — они были отличными. Это дало возможность выбора между колледжами, и отец очень гордился, когда он все же определился и выбрал Колумбию. Нью-Йорк. В каком-то смысле для него это была возможность чувствовать себя поближе к Дереку. Весь первый курс он прожил в общежитии, с головой ушел в занятия и устроился на работу в кофейню, чтобы оплачивать счета. Он начал чувствовать себя в своей комнате как дома, забил ее фотографиями — мамы, папы, Скотта, Лидии и Дэнни. Единственный человек, чьей фотографии у него не было, это Дерек.  
  
Он все еще думал о Дереке, даже сейчас. Стайлз ничего не мог с собой поделать, он все еще разговаривал с ним каждый вечер, болтал о том, как прошел его день и притворялся, что Дерек его слушает.   
  
Это был бред.   
  
Стайлз и сам это знал.   
  
Даже спустя все это время, он не мог забыть. Дерек клеймом горел на душе, так же, как и мама, но ее смерть он смог принять. В то время как Дерек просто исчез, а Стайлз даже не понял. Он временами думал о том, что связь между ними появилась, когда он сломал руку, и исчезла, когда горе разбило ему сердце.   
  
Иногда Стайлз садился за компьютер и позволял пальцам зависнуть над клавиатурой, раздумывая набрать имя Дерека и попробовать поискать. Он испытывал искушение попытаться и собрать воедино все известные ему зацепки, чтобы увидеть, сможет ли он на самом деле его найти.   
  
Но он этого не делал.   
  
Не мог.   
  
Его пугала даже вероятность того, что Дерека не существует, поэтому он решил жить дальше со своими вопросами. С  _незнанием_. Хотя где-то внутри теплилась надежда, что однажды по случайности они где-нибудь столкнутся. Так было проще, чем уничтожить память о Дереке доказательством, что все было ложью.   
  
Незнание — благодетель.   
  
По крайней мере, так он говорил себе, уходя с головой в работу и стараясь не чувствовать себя абсолютно одиноким.   
  


***

  
  
Это был долгий рабочий день в кофейне. Все утро стояла длинная очередь, одна из эспрессо-машин вышла из строя, а его бейджик сломался, так что пришлось стащить один из корзины старых бейджиков, принадлежавших бывшим сотрудникам, потому что без него работать не разрешалось. В довершение всего, Эрика заболела, и Стайлз взял себе сдвоенную смену, поскольку ему нужны были деньги.   
  
Уже около девяти вечера в двери вошел парень. В зале никого больше не было, потому Стайлз сразу же его заметил. Такого не заметил бы только слепой. Парень был примерно его роста, но шире в плечах, темноволосый, с бледной кожей и поразительно зелеными глазами. Он выглядел так, словно только что сошел со страниц «GQ», и от его вида у Стайлза все скрутило внутри в тугой узел.   
  
Он старался не пялиться в открытую, пока парень изучал меню, и поэтому украдкой поглядывал на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.   
  
— Чем могу быть полезен?  
  
— Макиато, пожалуйста, — чуть улыбнувшись, заказал парень.   
  
Стайлз завозился с заказом, зная, что клиент следит за каждым его движением, и нервно улыбнулся, поставив перед ним стаканчик с готовым напитком.   
  
Парень положил на стойку пару купюр, взял стаканчик и, глянув на бейджик Стайлза, улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Айзек.   
  
— О, хм, я… меня… — попытался выдавить из себя Стайлз, но уже было слишком поздно. Парень уже вышел за дверь.   
  
— Дерек, — едва слышным шепотом заговорил он. — Я только что встретил мужчину, за которого хочу выйти замуж, а он думает, что меня зовут Айзек. Ненавижу свою жизнь.   
  
Дерек не ответил. Он никогда не отвечает.   
  


***

  
  
Парень появился на следующий день. И через день. Он улыбался Стайлзу, продолжал звать его Айзеком и всегда заказывал макиато. Он приходил вечером, когда почти не было посетителей. Стайлз хотел набраться мужества и нормально с ним поговорить, может быть, пригласить куда-нибудь, но всегда слишком нервничал.   
  
Парень невозможно привлекательный. Стайлзу досаждало то, насколько он привлекательный. Это неправдоподобно. В реальной жизни не должно существовать таких привлекательных людей. И, тем не менее, парень продолжал приходить, пытался поддержать разговор и улыбался так, что у Стайлза сердце замирало. Насколько бы глупо это ни казалось, Стайлз начинал думать, что у них может быть шанс.   
  
— Он отвлекает меня от работы, Дер, — шептал Стайлз в тишину своей комнаты, пролистывая тетрадь. — Я бы попытался его описать, но не уверен, что смогу. Мне завтра эссе сдавать, а я еще даже не брался за написание, потому что не могу перестать думать о его улыбке. Это чертова трагедия.   
  
Дерек молчал. Как обычно.   
  


***

  
  
На выходные Стайлз специально поменялся сменами с Бойдом, чтобы вечером быть на работе. Конечно, так придется работать с Эрикой, а она тот еще подарок, но это та цена, которую он готов был заплатить.   
  
Эрика стояла на кассе, когда наконец-то пришел тот горячий парень.   
  
— Эй! Что я могу тебе сегодня предложить? — промурлыкала она с хищным оскалом.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и полез за молоком.   
  
— Макиато, — сказал парень. Стайлз оглянулся, поймал на себе внимательный взгляд и повернулся обратно к эспрессо-машине, с улыбкой прикусив губу.   
  
Эрика окинула их обоих понимающим взглядом и вновь заговорила с клиентом:  
— Так-так, ты, должно быть, новенький. Никогда тебя здесь раньше не видела. Как тебя зовут, красавчик?   
  
Стайлз взбивал молоко для макиато и пытался сделать вид, что не прислушивается к каждому слову.   
  
— Я уже был здесь. Айзек меня знает. Не так ли? — Стайлз встретился с ним взглядом, и парень улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Дерек.   
  
Питчер для молока выскользнул из пальцев Стайлза и полетел на пол, а сам Стайлз стоял и совершенно непривлекательно ловил ртом воздух. На него уставились две пары глаз.   
  
— Какого черта, Стайлз, — заворчала Эрика. — Сходи за шваброй и уберись.   
  
Стайлз сбежал и закрылся в кладовке. У него тряслись руки и ужасно вспотели ладони.   
  
— Дерек очень распространенное имя, — уговаривал себя Стайлз. — Это просто шок, вот и все. В мире тысячи разных Дереков. Сотни из них в Нью-Йорке.  _Если_  Дерек существует, нет никакого шанса, что это был именно он. Вселенная никогда так не расщедрится.   
  
Он с дрожью сполз на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
  
— Это не он, это не он, — повторял, как заведенный, — это не он.   
  
Словно кто-то проломил в груди дыру. Как же все это было жалко. Он был жалок — так реагировать при упоминании одного только  _имени_.   
  
В дверь кладовки кто-то постучал.   
  
— Эрика, дай мне минуту!   
  
 _Это не он, это не он, это не он. Блять, просто успокойся, потому что это НЕ он_.   
  
— Стайлз?   
  
Это он.   
  
Дерек.   
  
Посетитель Дерек, конечно же, не… не Дерек Стайлза.   
  
Все… совершенно не так.   
  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, поднялся на ноги и открыл дверь кладовки.   
  
В дверном проеме стоял Дерек с каким-то совершенно непонятным Стайлзу выражением.   
  
— Стайлз, — мягким тоном произнес он.   
  
— Прости, я не хотел бросать твой кофе на полпути, просто…   
  
— Тебя зовут Стайлз, — Дерек пытливо заглянул в его глаза. —  _Стайлз_.   
  
— Да! То есть я не Айзек, просто… мой бейджик сломался, так что мне пришлось выбрать один из старых…   
  
Стайлз сунул руки в карманы и смущенно улыбнулся.   
  
Дерек медленно потянулся к нему. Он дотронулся трясущимися пальцами до руки Стайлза, и кожу зажгло в пяти маленьких точках соприкосновения.   
  
— Стайлз! — Дерек рвано вдохнул. — Это ты. Это правда ты! Не может быть иначе. Скольких еще людей в этом мире зовут Стайлз? — он издал шум, который в равной степени мог быть смехом и всхлипом. Стайлз не смог определить. — Черт! Поверить не могу, Стайлз, это действительно ты! — Дерек бросился к нему и крепко стиснул в объятиях.   
  
Стайлз не был к этому готов. Он пошатнулся, но Дерек удержал его на ногах, уткнулся лицом в шею и обнял его еще крепче.  
  
— Блять, Стайлз! Я думал, что ты умер, — Дерек по-прежнему утыкался лицом в шею Стайлза, поэтому слова звучали приглушенно, и слезы, настоящие слезы, пропитывали воротник Стайлзовой футболки. — Я думал, что ты мертв.   
  
Этого оказалось слишком, Стайлз выпутался из медвежьих объятий и отступил на шаг назад.   
  
— Дерек? — его голос немного надломился. — Тот Дерек? Мой Дерек?   
  
Дерек кивнул.   
  
— Ты… я… я тебя не выдумал?   
  
— Нет! Нет… — покачал головой Дерек и вдруг оживился. — О боже! У меня есть доказательство, я до сих пор его храню, глянь! — Он достал из кармана бумажник, аккуратно вынув из него сложенный листок старой и потертой бумаги, и бережно протянул его.   
  
Стайлз взял его в руки и осторожно развернул. Это был рисунок. Один из тех, которые он рисовал многие годы назад. Там был он, мама и папа, они все стояли перед их домом и счастливо улыбались. Слова: «Посмотри! Я существую! С любовью, Стайлз xx», нацарапанные вверху его собственным почерком, выглядели так же, как в его воспоминаниях. У него перехватило дыхание.   
  
— Ты его сохранил? — Стайлз едва мог в это поверить.   
  
— Отчасти для того, чтобы помнить о тебе, — согласно кивнул Дерек. — Отчасти я все еще продолжал надеяться, что ошибся, и что с тобой все в порядке, — он робко отвел взгляд. — Если бы мы когда-нибудь встретились, мне хотелось бы иметь возможность доказать, что я именно  _твой_  Дерек.   
  
Стайлз рванул к нему, чуть не вышибив из Дерека дух силой своих объятий.   
  
— Я так по тебе скучал, — прошелестел он. — Господи, я безумно скучал по тебе, и мне так жаль. Я не хотел тебя прогонять, но моя мама умерла, и я так потерялся. Просто сбежал от всего, а когда захотел, чтобы меня нашли, то не смог найти  _тебя_. Прости меня. Боже, мне так жаль.   
  
— Эй, все в порядке. Стайлз, все хорошо, — Дерек немного отодвинулся. — Мы нашли друг друга, мы все равно нашли друг друга, — он прислонился свои лбом ко лбу Стайлза и выдохнул. — Мы всегда найдем друг друга.   
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и позволил себе улыбнуться.   
  
  
 ****

**Не боюсь я судьбы, не страшны мне невзгоды,**  
 **Ибо ты - мое счастье, и ты - мне судьба.**  
 **И совсем не важны мне мирские заботы.**  
 **Ты - мой мир. Моя истина и красота** **.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I carry your heart with me — Э. Каммингс  
> * перевод Валентины Сокорянской  
> ** перевод Дмитрия Феньева


End file.
